thegamereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Element Knight 375/My Continuing List of Favorite Legend of Zelda Songs!
Ever since I first played The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess years ago, I have been a super-epic fan of The Legend of Zelda as a magnificent whole. However, it wasn't until pretty recently that I really started getting into listening the music, you know, really appreciating it to the fullest extent. Ever since then, I've been hooked on listening to music from the entire series, no matter how crazy it could get. I got the idea for this page when I was listening to a Top 10 Zelda Song list on YouTube that I really enjoyed that was made by a fellow called HarniKawa. In the description, he listed the songs and said why he enjoyed each of them so much. This gave me the idea, in turn, to write up my own blog about my favorite songs from the series in just the same way. However, as opposed to doing anything like a Top 10, I'll be putting as many tracks on the list as I can, starting from #1 on the list and moving downward. So here's what I'll do: I'll start with song #1 and move down the list, describing each song and my reasons for liking it, all the while posting videos for each entry to showcase them. So here it goes: my enormous Zelda song list! '#1: The Legend of Zelda Main Theme (or Link's Theme)' Did you honestly expect it to be anything else? This is the song that has been with the series forever, since the beginning, and it's the first song people really hear when they begin to delve into the Zelda universe. In addition to this, the song is one that really gives you a sense of epic adventure and fantasy. While most other songs of the series do that same thing, it's just what the Main Theme was destined to do: represent what the games Are all about, adventure! In all, this song is the cornerstone of the Zelda series, and the amazing piece that was chosen to be the grounds for an amazing series. '#2: Twilight Princess Main Theme' Some people say that this is not the main theme for the game, but in actuality, part of this song plays in places other than Hyrule Field, such as when Link strikes at the weak point of a twilit boss. Besides, Nintendo itself acknowledges it as the main theme, so I side with it. Anyway, this song gets number 2 position because I find it to be amazingly epic! This may be the most straight-up adventurous song in the series, because it makes you feel so much like you're on a real adventure! The tempo of it is just like riding on a real horse, and you get the feeling that you could go on forever. Also, I guess I do have an attachment to this song because Twilight Princess was my first ever Zelda game. I actually like to listen to this theme while I work for just these reasons detailed above. '#3: Skyward Sword Main Theme' I only got Skyward Sword recently (this past Christmas, at least when I write this), and I didn't pay all that much attention to the music. However, I then started listening to Zelda music on the Internet and came upon the real, bona fide theme, which I then realized was completely epic!! This theme is so awesome that I wish I had it as my actiony theme song! Plus, there's a cool little secret about this song: played backwards, it's a remixed version of Zelda's Lullaby (so named in Ocarina of Time) that acts as Princess Zelda's theme throughout the entire series. It's amazing that this melody is amazing to listen to both ways, so much so that it's one of my favorites. '#4: Hyrule Field Theme - Ocarina of Time' I like this song because I have a couple of good memories of Ocarina of Time, and the Hyrule Field in that game is my second favorite. What's more is that this game is just so adventurous and hopeful. You can just listen to it and it will make you feel better about things. What really got me interested in this song is the remix done in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. That rendition is far more epic and bold where the original one (while prettier) was more humble and quiet. Still, the song in both forms is fantastic, the symbol of one of the most legendary titles in the series (which is saying something). '#5: The Dark World' Nintendo did a terrible job with this theme in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It was that bad job that almost prevented me from becoming a huge fan of this song. When I heard that this song was from A Link to the Past, I decided to try finding alternate orchestral versions of it, as I'm a fan of the game and figured it couldn't hurt to look. Boy, did I find a ton of them out there! People love this theme, and I love it when its performed by a real orchestra, because that's when you get it; that's when you realize just how epic this tune is. You feel the tension and action of battle inside, and it's an amazing experience that we should all have. So here it is: ladies and gents, The Dark World. '#6: The Hidden Village' Twilight Princess was my first Zelda game. I would constantly play it with my folks, and more importantly, this is what really made Link one my role models because of his determination, heroism, and fighting skill. There in lies why I like this song so much. In case you were wondering, I was indeed the one who took out the Bulblin forces in The Hidden Village when I was young. As I did so and listened to this awesome theme, I thought about how much courage and combat prowess it might take to pick off 30 opponents with a bow and arrow. It really applied to Link the whole sheriff-like concept that the song brings to mind, and I just find that to be one of the reasons why he's so severely cool. '#7: The Great Sea' Quite honestly, I used to hate this theme, because the beginning string section sounded weird to me. But then, I bucked up and decided to listen to it all the way through. This song is really inspiring to me, because I really like the inspiring melodies in it, and it really does remind you of the ocean on a sunny day. I just like to listen to this song to get in a state of contentment if I'm feeling kind of winded from a hard day, or even just to make me feel like I'm on an endless adventure. I hope you like this song in the same way I do! '#8: Dragon Roost Island' This is another Wind Waker song that I ignored for quite a while, but then decided to listen to, and realized just how great it is. What I like about this game is the very relaxing beat it has; somewhat South American, Carribean, and also Spanish, all rolled together into a very clever and catchy rhythm. Still, what I'm really in it for is the flute sections. If I listen to this on my headphones, I'll sometimes whistle along with them because I know them so well. It's just such a relaxing tune to listen to in its essence. If you're anxious or tired from a long day at all, this song can pretty much fix it completely if you believe music is a good method of therapy. I happen to be one of those people who does, and there in lies why I love to listen to this. '#9: Hidden Forest and Mountain' A big reason why I'm a fan of this song is the fast pace; my favorite Zelda songs, consistently, are the EPIC and actiony ones! Plus, the songs from A Link to the Past are always great (I'm looking at you, Dark World!), so that trend makes it clear that this one has to be a masterpiece! In my opinion, it is. '#10: Zelda's Lullaby' I'm gonna bet that all the average guys reading this with think I'm a complete wuss for having this song in my top 10. I may be. But the thing is, this song has a real meaning to me, because while I may not have known it until recently, it's been in all my major Zelda games. In addition, I'm gonna come out and say this: as far as crushes on fictional, video game characters go, my biggest one is on Princess Zelda. She's really wise, balanced, even-tempered, and kind. Those are the qualities that I frankly treasure and aspire to. This song reminds me of Zelda in the same way it does Link, and as an aside from that, it's a really soothing and peaceful song; if you have a headache, you'll start to recover by listening to this song. '#11: Kokiri Forest Theme' The big reason I like this song is because it brings back the memory of first playing Ocarina of Time, a younger man unaware of what a monumental piece of gaming history it was. Plus, it's just nice to know that you can retreat to this serene song in the serene forest even when you know that the world around you is being threatened by the shadow of evil. That, my friends, is a truly great experience for an equally great tune. '#12: Lost Woods / Sacred Grove / Saria's Song' I can't imagine anyone not liking this song at all. For one thing, it's just adorable; it really does make you think about, like, forest elves running around and prancing and such. But the bigger thing is that it's amazingly catchy! If you start thinking about it, it's so simple and fun that it will stay in your head for hours. Still, that can be good or bad... The point is, this game is a big part of Zelda history, and it's one of the most likeable songs int he series. '#13: Exploring the Sky' This song comes from the newest hit (at least for now...) The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, which I own and love. In fact, the main theme from the game was may 3rd favorite on this entire list, and it'll stay that way, I guarantee it. So recently, I was exploring YouTube to try to find some music I could play while working, and this song jumped into my head. I remembered how epic it was to fly through the massive sky in this game, and then just how much the music contributed to the grandeur of this experiece. One could even say it's more like flying than listening to the actual main theme, and I think it's true (because I see the main theme as good more because it's adventurous, and not because it's like flying). Then it hit me: this song is sincerely amazing, and it deserves a high place among all the Zelda music there is out there. '#14: Faron Woods (Skyward Sword)' There aren't many representations of an environment in a Zelda game solely through music that are as good as this one. This song has a great beat, a whimsical little melody to it, and a calming effect, as if you can feel the trees and creatures themselves moving around you. Never have I felt more in the woods listening to a song in my own family room than when listening to this song. This is the song that lets you know just what you're in for with Skyward Sword, an amazing game that will both test you and make you laugh. '#15: Skyloft' Skyloft is one of those places where I'd just like to spend a week. Visit the bazaar, catch a few interesting bugs, fly around on a Loftwing. Yet, you get the entire sensation of what it would be like visiting a peaceful town in the sky simply by listening to this song. It's one of those songs that can make you want to take a vacation anywhere it was playing in the background. Heck, I'd like it if I could just walk about town and hear it. It would make it feel like there were no problems; just spending time with others on a nice day. It may seem ludicrous that this is down at #15 on my list, but I can assure you, I love it as much as the others, and I think you would too. '#16: Great Fairy's Fountain' This song has endless meaning to every Zelda fan. Ever since A Link to the Past, which made Zelda history, this has been the prelude to every fan's first experience of the wonderful universe. Not to mention the fact that is is so beautiful. You feel like you will hear this song when you ascend into heaven. This melody is a part of Zelda itself, as a series, and I believe it always will be. '#17: Gerudo Valley' The reason I enjoy this song is not so much for its actual nature and characteristics, but the feeling of it; when I hear this song, I don't quite feel that I'm on an adventure perse, but more that I'm in the midst of adversity, in real trouble, running and fighting for my life. It's the kind of song that plays when you're being hunted, but then you decide to stand your ground and fight back. That's really what Zelda is all about in its essence: one hero, vastly outnumbered, left to his own resources, but with the courage to face down with unflinching determination the evil that stands against him. Basically, it's the kind of thing that battles are made of. '#18: Spirit Tracks Overworld Theme' I've never actually played Spirit Tracks before, but I have seen what it's like, and this song defines it. The idea is that a young boy is pushed out of his comfort zone as he goes forth to help a young lady who needs his help. While the path ahead may be adverse and difficult, they both have hope and keep moving toward their destinies. This is one among the songs that define the Zelda series, because it reinforces the heroism and courage that it's all about. '#19: Outset Island Theme' Remember when I said Skyloft was the place where I wanted to go on vacation? Well, considering the hectic world we're living in, Outset Island is just the place I want to go to relax once in a while with no concern for everyday life. And, to a great degree, this song is the reason for it. It makes you just feel happy, not like you're spending too much money, or not earning enough, not behind on responsibilities, work, etc.; you're just content, and that's something you need to be sometimes. '#20: ''Wind Waker Main Theme' I don't know if anyone knows this, but I'm about half-Irish, and have always loved Celtic music. It is for this reason exactly that I ''love this song. Those who wrote this piece as the main theme didn't mess around with all sorts of unconventional concepts and fantasy references. They went right to the heart of what the game is about; taking to the high seas unafraid and ready for adventure. This is actual pirate music at its best and brightest! '#21: Molgera Battle' One thing I've always liked about The Legend of Zelda series is the boss battles. No matter how essential it is to the plot of the game as a whole, it always feels like an epic confrontation where you go up against a powerful opponent on your own, left to your own resources, on a quest to destroy the evil threatening the land. The music of boss battles, however, is one of the things that defines them, and this is a prime example of the thrill and danger that comes with them. It's as if you can actually imagine going up against Molgera, with his minions chasing you through the sand and you smashing them to pieces and then slicing away at the big boss. It's just really exciting and the catchy rhythm makes it a very lovable tune (chicka chicka chicka chicka). '#22: Hyrule Temple' A lot of people were underwhelmed by Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, the second game in the Zelda series, because of its outlandishness and huge deviation from the Zelda formula. Much of the time, I am one of those people. I tend to dislike Zelda II for its tediousness and unreasonable difficulty, even early on in the game. The one thing I did like about the game, though, was its music. Actually, the music for this game comes under fire much of the time as well, because people don't seem to see it as fitting the mood of the game. This may or may not be true, but I like the music itself just the same, particularly this song. It has a very actiony rhythm as well as a Fire Emblem-like danger to it. It makes me want to bob my head to the beat, which I think is plain fun. '#23: Indoor Theme' You're probably really wondering why I picked this one to be in the crowd with something like the Temple theme. What, am I crazy? (Boy, I really fake-accuse myself like that all the time. I must be crazy.) Anyway, particularly being a fan of the song is not the big reason I pick this. In fact, I'm not too thrilled about being inside houses in Zelda games; I like the action and intrigue parts of the game. The thing is, this theme is one that defines'' the series, having been around ever since ''Ocarina of Time. Plus, it is insanely catchy! It's a calming song to listen to when you're talking to someone. Almost makes you feel like you're in a lobby or having a nice conversation with friends and family. Chillin'. '#24: Temple of Time' Upon listening to this, some of you may wonder what it is about this song that makes me enjoy it. I mean, it's solemn and somewhat depressing, not really the kind of thing you want to listen to for a long time. Yet, I find that there's just something so epic about it. Listening to the deep choir voices echo makes you really feel as though you're in a truly hallowed ground; a holy place that signifies what you're standing for. Its divine sound lays down the entire idea behind Ocarina of Time: the one lone boy in a world of impending danger who is forced on a journey to make right the damage done by the forces of darkness, and in this way, it defines the game. '#25: Song of Storms' The thing I really love about this song is the perfect balance it strikes between reminding you of all sorts of fun 17th century pirate cliches and a catchy, original song. And boy is it catchy! Even though the same tune repeats over and over again endlessly and it sitcks in your head, you actually enjoy it. It'a the kind of thing you'll listen to for long periods of time and whistle or hum it while you work. Its simple yet clever structure makes it one of the most popular Zelda songs of all time, and in this gam e reviewer's opinion, it deserves that. Category:Blog posts Category:Zelda Category:Blog posts